TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE
by DaphneKrause
Summary: A young girl, with a depressing past, finds herself in a dangerous situation one night. Jace Wayland, manages to save her and becomes protective of her. She has never been cared of, and because of that, she believes that Jace has hidden motives. She thinks it's too good to be true. What do you think? Is she right, or wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

**A young girl, with a depressing past, finds herself in a dangerous situation one night. Jace Wayland, manages to save her and becomes protective of her. She has never been cared of, and because of that, she believes that Jace has hidden motives. She thinks it's too good to be true. What do you think? Is she right, or wrong?**

* * *

**1. Dangerous Night**

I was walking alone from work. I started working since 4 months now, and I'm 16. It's not that bad, but it's boring, but what else could I expect? I work at a theatre as a ticket seller. It's sometimes nerve-wrecking for me to talk to strangers.

I lost all my friends when I was 12 since I had to move to another city because of my parents who decided doing that for some reason. I had moved from London to New York. I still have my British accent though.

I work from 5 PM to 11 PM, sometimes I have to stay till midnight. Today, I had to stay 30 minutes longer.

It was a summer night, and the theatre I leave from is near downtown. Because of this, often when I walk from work to home, I see a lot of teenagers, around my age and more, out in the clubs. I've never really been to one, neither do I ever want to go.

I am always a little scared at this time of the day, no, night, when I have to walk alone from work to home. There are groups of young people around, sometimes on their motorcycle, sometimes in their cars or in a taxi, or sometimes just walking. But because I am alone, I don't really feel safe.

As I walked past the closed stores with their windows reflecting me in the night, I looked at myself in the reflection. I had dark, almost black wavy, and a bit curly hair, with skin that was not tan enough for summer, and eyes that were pale grey, that sometimes would turn green or blue on occasions. I was not very tall, just about 5'3, and I had lost a lot of weight as I grew up, probably because of depression. I was about 94 pounds.

I smiled at my familiar self in the reflection, feeling a bit safe for some reason. I was the only one to understand myself after all. I was the only one who I could be myself with.

I kept walking on now, my smile fading as I came back to reality. I felt nervous as I heard voices of teenagers from somewhere afar, screaming or having fun, whatever. I couldn't understand why teenagers did such superficial things. They try to show off themselves to each other and compete, and were simply nincompoops.

I heard a group of guys, the type of guys that draw graffiti on the walls, behind me. I gave a quick glance behind and then kept walking on with my head down. I tried to walk as fast as I could, without looking scared.

But they kept up with me. I knew I was more paranoid than I should be, and I always expect something bad that usually never happens, but this time, it seemed like my fear was actually coming true. The guys were now at the same level as me, on my side.

"Yo, look at that chic." I heard, making out what one of them was saying through the several voices.

I pretended that they didn't exist, and still keeping my head down, I kept walking at a fast pace.

"Is she pretty?" I made out another voice, speaking through their secretive laughter.

I couldn't help but give a quick glance. They were all taller, and more intimidating-looking. They were looking at me. My heart was beating really fast now. Should I run?

I was now almost jogging, hoping they wouldn't follow me again. But two of them came up and stood right in front of me, blocking my way.

I looked up at them, my eyes wide. I couldn't speak. But they spoke instead.

"Whatchya doin' all alone, girl?" said the first one.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" said the other one looking at his friend.

His friend looked at me up and down.

I finally found my voice. "Wh-what do you want?" I asked. I wasn't sure how scared I looked or how it sounded like, but they all chuckled.

"Why're you so scared? We're not going to hurt you." said one of them mockingly, as if it was a joke and they all chuckled again. I was subconsciously stepping back until I collided with someone's body.

Another one of those guys. He held my waist and turned me around.

"Be careful where you're going, girl." he said, smiling that immature wicked smile.

I tried to break free, but he didn't let me go.

"But it's too late now, isn't it?" he asked looking at his other peers like it was another joke.

This is a nightmare. But worse. Because a nightmare is something you can wake up from, but not this.

A girl came then, who looked like a stripper, intimidating as well, but at least she was a girl. It seemed like she knew them. She looked like what she saw she found nothing out of the ordinary, if only a bit amusing.

"Guys, c'mon, leave her alone." she said, trying to sound serious. "Look, she looks like a scared little kitten."

What else would they expect me to look like, happy and comfortable?

I looked at her with pleading eyes, because whoever she was, she could maybe, just maybe, save me from this.

But she didn't have any sympathy on her face, just amusement.

She came near one of the guys and pushed one on the shoulder. He looked annoyed.

"What you want, Serena?" he said.

"You still owe me that, you know." she said, talking to him about something I didn't know about.

"I'll give you tomorrow." he said casually.

She wasn't one bit intimidated by them. This perplexed me a little.

She started some kind of argument with the guy who was holding me, and now he wasn't holding me anymore. They were all looking at that stripper. I took this opportunity to slip and run. They noticed me.

One of them held my arm and stopped me.

"Let go!" I said instinctively.

"Yo Troy, what do you want from her?" asked the girl or stripper, or whatever she was.

"Just wanna have some fun!" The guy said defensively.

They all chuckled.

"It's not funny, let her go." she said as if annoyed with their interest in me.

He looked at her, loosening his grip on me. It seemed like they were sharing some kind of non-verbal communication, or whatever.

I took this chance to run as fast as I could. I didn't look back. My heart was beating and I wasn't even sure where I was going exactly.

After 5 minutes, I looked back finally, and sighed in relief as I noticed no one was to be seen behind me this time. But still, I was scared.

I stopped to catch my breath, and looked around. Just a few metres away, there was the back of a club where, a group of guys, and a girl on motorcycles were there, and just as intimidating, but in a different way.

They had leather jacket with hoods on. I had to run again.

Now I ran the opposite way, trying to avoid them seeing me, but the other way, I was sure those same guys would be there. I either had to go straight ahead or back, and it was a risk either way.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I wasn't even sure where this place was. I never came to such places here. I now heard the same voices of those guys from behind, the ones I just ran away from, and they were walking in the same direction I was. Great.

I didn't know if they were coming for me or not. But either way, if they see me now again, they would do whatever they were about to do before. There was nowhere to hide.

Who were more dangerous? These leather people with tattoos on motorbikes, or the previous people? I was stuck.

I didn't know the people with the leather on, I didn't now whether they were dangerous or not, though they look as intimidating, but I knew for sure that the previous ones definitely were.

I walked straight ahead, as soon as I heard their voices coming closer and louder.

I was almost crying now. It has been so long since I cried. I looked back and now they were visible, and I think they saw me too. I kept going straight, running ahead.

The ones with leather and motorcycles must have seen me running, but I didn't really care to notice as I tried to run as fast as I could.

Suddenly, I was pulled by two strong and heavy arms behind a wall. Before I could protest or scream, the hand forcefully clamped on my mouth so tightly that it hurt.

A guy's voice whispered in my ears, the breath of his voice tickling my skin. "Shh, don't scream or you'll regret it." the voice said softly like a parent would, but the words were ironically threatening, which made me more scared than I could imagine.

I couldn't speak. It's too late now, I'm trapped.

But from our hiding spot, I could see the group of guys, chuckling among themselves, walking, completely oblivious to us.

All of a sudden an invisible force pushed them down and they fell. They all looked scared and perplexed, as perplexed as me.

It couldn't be. This kind of stuff only happens in movies.

They tried to get up, and they were hit again, by something in the wind. How strange.

They all ran away, as fast as they could. When they disappeared, the grip holding around my waist and my mouth loosened, and I turned around to see a young man, maybe a few years older than me, with golden eyes, golden hair with the leather and tattoos. He looked intimidating.

I pushed him away. He didn't even move. I ran screaming. I don't care anymore. I just need to save my life before it's too late. I'm going to take any chance I can to get away from these people.

* * *

All the characters from the Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare, not me.

Thanks for reading :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Fainting**

As I ran, his hand stopped me, holding my arm. What the hell was I thinking? Of course he wasn't going to just let me run away.

His arm encircled around me, gripping tightly so I couldn't run away at all.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I dig my nails hard in his arm, but he only gripped tighter around my waist, making it hard for me to breath.

I growled in frustration. I was trying in every way to hurt him, but there was no effect.

"What do you want?!" I finally asked, giving up struggling.

"For you to stop struggling." said his deep voice.

"I'm not struggling anymore." I assured.

"Good."

What are they going to do now? Would they kidnap me? I did a really great mistake by running into them. They're even worse than the previous ones.

A girl with weapons around her belt, with black hair and a black tank top appeared literally out of nowhere. Right in front of me. She was one of them.

My heart started beating fast. How could that be possible? She just appeared out of nowhere.

I must be hallucinating. All this might just be a dream. But with the guy's strong grip hurting me, I realized it couldn't be.

"What are we gonna do with this mundie now?" asked the girl to the guy holding me, and then looking at me.

"We'll see." he said.

Then came a tall man with black hair, who looked uncannily like the girl.

"Just leave her home and get this business finished already." he said looking annoyed.

The blond guy holding me then loosened his grip, and I finally breathed properly now.

"Where's your address, girl?" he asked, turning me around to him by the arm.

I looked at him in the eyes. "I'm never telling..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Something was happening to me. I was breathing heavily, seeing stars in front of my eyes. It was a panic attack. The last thing I saw before blacking out was his handsome face, looking at me with confusion and concern.

* * *

"Great, she fainted." said Alec disappointed.

"You can't really blame her, now can you? She just saw the most stunningly attractive man in the world." replied Jace, smirking.

"Jace, shut up." said Isabelle, rolling her eyes at Jace's haughty attitude. "The girl just fainted."

"Alright, alright" he said. He picked the girl's limp body up bridal style. She was surprisingly light.

-xxx-

15 minutes later, they arrived at the institute.

Jace laid her down on one of the beds in the infirmary. Jace was about to draw the rune to wake her up, but then realized she was a mundie.

"It's been more than 100 years since a mundie stepped inside the institute." said Isabelle, looking at the girl sprawled on the bed, looking like she was sleeping peacefully.

"No, 6 months ago. You forgot Clary." Alec interrupted.

"Clary is a shadowhunter." Jace said with annoyance like it was the 100th time he had to repeat. And it probably was.

Alec then walked away, crossing his arms, in response.

Why did Alec hate Clary so much? Jace didn't understand.

"I'm going to go prepare dinner. Let me know when she wakes up." said Isabelle leaving Jace alone with the unconscious mundane girl.

Jace wanted to make a remark about Isabelle's cooking but she was already gone. Jace sighed.

He noticed something; a crumpled piece of paper in the girl's pocket. He took it out and opened it.

* * *

**Comment, follow and favourite and Jace Wayland ****shall**** appear in you dreams tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Hide & Seek**

When Jace opened the paper, it was blank. He threw it in the garbage.

Jace looked at his watch and sighed. Was he supposed to stand there waiting until she'll wake up? He wants to go, but then he thought it was a bad idea and that it was important to keep an eye on the mundie, or else she might try to escape again.

He sat on one of the chairs and couldn't help but glance at the girl. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. To make sure she was alive, he pressed his two fingers at the vein on her neck, to check her pulse. She was alive. A little too alive. Her pulse was beating a little too fast and strong for an unconscious person.

If Jace wasn't mistaken, he noticed a slight smile pulling up from her lips. Or was he just imagining things? He observed her carefully and noticed she still had the same expression. Maybe he was just imagining...

"Jace?" came a familiar voice.

Jace turned around and it was Clary.

"Clary." he said.

"I was looking for you."

"Missing me already?"

"You forgot our training session today." said Clary, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry, we got in a little unexpected situation on the way." he said apologetically, running his fingers through her hair before kissing her.

xxx

I opened an eye, to see that the guy named Jace was kissing some redhead girl passionately.

Thank god he didn't catch me awake earlier. I actually woke up about 20 minutes ago, while he was taking me inside this place, carrying me over his shoulder. I hated how his stupid shoulder was stabbing my already bruised abdomen. That's it. It's now or never.

I got up as secretly as I could from the bed, and tip-toed silently, successfully reaching the hallway nearby.

I looked over for the last time, and they were still kissing. Good.

I now jogged as silently as I could, trying to find the exit. My god, this place is huge. It's like an ancient hotel or a Gothic palace or something.

I heard some footsteps coming. My heart started beating fast. I walked into the nearest room I could, before that person could see me.

I looked around the room, it was neat and tidy. It was beautiful. There were some weapons and tools. I wondered what they were for and why. And then I remembered those people. _Tattoos, weapons, leather, intimidating._

Who the hell are these people? Who would expect a gang of criminals living in a palace-like place? Strange.

There were a set of books neatly placed on a mini bookshelf. They looked old. I picked out one of them.

_The Nephilim and History: Myths and Facts._

I opened it.

xxx

After the passionate kiss, Clary looked at Jace.

"What was the unexpected that happened?" she asked casually, playing with Jace's hair.

"There was a mundie girl, in danger. She was being chased by a gang, so we had to protect her." Jace said, turning around to show Clary the girl, but the bed was empty.

Clary looked over where Jace was looking and seeing the colour fading from his face.

"What's wrong, Jace?" asked Clary.

Jace swore. "We lost her. She ran away." he said in worry.

"Then we should look for her before she reaches too far." said Clary hastily.

"Ok, you go look upstairs, and I'll go check near the entrance and outside the gate." said Jace, picking up his stele and rushing away.

Clary nodded and ran upstairs.

Jace ran outside. She couldn't go further than the gate, he thought. It was locked ...or was it?

When he reached at the entrance, he noticed the gate was slightly ajar. She must have escaped. He swore and kicked the gate with frustration.

He walked back inside the institute. Clary came rushing down from the stairs, and looked at Jace.

"I couldn't find her." she said.

"She ran." said Jace in despair, slumping down on the couch.

Suddenly, Isabelle's voice shouted, interrupting.

"Dinner's ready!"

Jace sighed. "I'm not hungry." he mumbled.

"Me neither." said Clary immediately after him.

Jace and Clary shared a look in understanding and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Isabelle came walking towards them. Jace and Clary grew serious.

"C'mon guys. Let's go." said Isabelle, growing impatient and annoyed.

"I'm not hungry." said Jace.

Isabelle then suddenly remembered the girl. "Did she wake up?" she asked immediately.

"She ran away." Clary answered for Jace.

"Oh my god, Jace. You can't even keep an eye on a mundie girl for a few minutes?" asked Isabelle annoyed.

The couple felt uneasy. Clary blushed.

"It's my fault." said Jace. "I should have known when I was checking her vitals. She was clearly awake." said Jace.

"Well, now we can't change what's happened. If the mundie is clever enough for escaping that easily, she'll be clever enough to reach home safely." said Isabelle, trying to reassure Jace.

Jace felt terrible for letting the girl run off like that. He was supposed to be a shadowhunter, to protect the people.

With that, the three shadowhunters went to the kitchen for dinner. No matter how much Izzy's cooking sucked, Jace was hungry right now and he would eat anything that's edible.

xxx

I heard heavy footsteps coming closer. I dropped the book and hastily hid under the bed. I curtained myself from view with the bed sheets.

I heard the door open, and then closing carefully.

I tried to regulate my breathing.

Footsteps again. They were nearing the bed. I felt someone sitting on the bed. Thank god the bed didn't bend or I would have crushed.

I heard clothes being taken off. How long am I going to stay here? I'm growing more and more nervous, and more and more bored. And claustrophobic.

As if to answer my question, the bed sheets were suddenly pulled up, and a face emerged from upside down, grinning at me like a maniac, and a pair of feline golden eyes looking at me with victory and sweet revenge.

I gasped and I swear I felt my heart leaping out of my chest.

It was him.

"Ah, look who we've got here."

* * *

***Note: When the narrator is speaking from the third person, it is not the OC. When the narrator speaks as the 1st person, it is the OC.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Follow, comment and favourite and Jace Wayland shall appear in your dreams tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Caught**

"Get out." He said sternly.

I tried to slip out from under the bed, slipping my t-shirt with me which revealing my stomach. When I got out, I fixed my t-shirt and Jace helped me get up, a bit too forcefully. The way he looked at me, I felt like I was in real danger now. On top of that, he was shirtless and it was just too much. I was scared and nervous as hell.

He couldn't hurt me though. I knew he couldn't because I was a mundane and he had to protect us people. That's why they helped me. But what if what I just all read was false, or if all this is just a dream?!

"How did you get in here, and since how long?" He asked.

There was no point in lying.

"I was running off and I heard someone coming, so I slipped into the nearest room and it was this. About 3 hours ago." I said, successfully hiding my nervousness in my voice.

He seemed speechless by my honesty but then regained his expression.

"Aren't you scared of me?" He asked, looking in my eyes.

I averted my gaze.

"I would be lying if I said no." I said, choosing the side of the truth again and swallowing my pride.

He smirked. One thing I noticed about this guy was that he was extremely arrogant. I don't know if he realizes that. Or does he know, and still choose to be this way?

"I like your honesty." He said, still smiling that half-smile.

My cheeks were hot but I wasn't sure if it was because of him or him making me angry.

He went to the dressing table, opening some drawers and looking through things. I could hear metallic sounds clashing with each other, making me panic from inside.

He walked on the other side of the room, with a tool in his hand. I tried to catch a glimpse of that tool.

He sat on a chair, which was against the wall, and had the tool in his hand he was playing with.

"Come here." He commanded.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really going to expect me to come to him?

I flung myself at the door and tried to open it, turning the doorknob, but it wasn't opening. I even tried to turn the lock, but it didn't work. I then noticed a pattern drawn on the door, which I saw a similar one earlier, from the book.

I heard his chuckle from behind. It caused goosebumps ok my skin.

"Come here or I'll do it for you. You can chose an option." He said.

I was never going to him. What was he thinking?

I looked at him, staying rooted on my spot.

He sighed in annoyance, and stood up, his figure towering on the other side of the room. He marched towards me, holding my arm from the same spot he did before.

"Ouch!" I cried.

He pushed me on the chair, forcing me to sit down. I struggled but he kept pushing me down.

"You know, I don't like to handle women like that, but you left me no choice." He said, while forcefully placing me on the chair.

When he finally made me sit on the chair, he handcuffed my hands behind the chair, behind my back. The chair was high enough to not let my feet touch the ground. I was stuck.

He looked at me, scanning me up and down as I tried to struggle from the chair.

He smirked again, that extremely arrogant and annoying smirk of his.

"Don't you think you look much better tied to a chair, rather than than having your legs free running around like a ninja?"

No one has ever made me as angry in my life before as him. He frustrates me beyond imagination. Everything he says and the way he does everything. He brings out the worst in me.

"I hate you!" I said in frustration. It was the only thing I could come up with right now, even though there was so much I wanted to say.

He smirked yet again, my comment making him feel satisfied.

I could see a bit of my reflection through the mirror of his dressing table. My dark curly hair was messy, some of it sticking to my sticky sweating skin on my neck and face, and my pale eyes looked scared, opened wide. My back was arched because of my hands being tightly cuffed behind my back and my t-shirt was dirty, from being under the bed. I was breathing shallow and heavy.

So much happened in just one day, and couldn't help but let out a single tear.

Jace took a stick, that glowed red. He sat on the bed and dug the stick in his skin. I gasped.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice.**

Hello dear readers,

I would just like to inform that the new chapter is up, but I'm waiting to upload it.

Question: Why are you waiting to upload it?

Answer: Because I'm waiting for at least 2 new comments.

As soon as I receive 2 new comments, I will upload the chapter.

Because I need to make sure that the chapter is worth uploading or not.

Thank you my dear readers. 3

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Power Struggle.**

"What are you doing?!" I asked horrified to see the blade digging into his skin. But he did not bleed at all. Instead, a black ink-like line was forming, making a pattern.

"None of your business, mundie." He said, without even looking at me.

I suddenly realized the pattern he was making. It was one of those I saw in the book. They were called runes.

"Is that a rune?" I asked.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at me in confusion and shock. He got up and walked toward me, towering me.

"Who told you that?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"None one…" I said, scared.

Was I supposed to know any of this? It seemed like no. What if they kill me for knowing their secret? The thought made my heart run faster.

He bent down to my level, and whispered almost affectionately, which made me even more scared.

"C'mon, you can tell me." His breath tickled my cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back nervously.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said.

His face looked angry as he tightly held my jaw with his hand.

"Don't try to be too clever with me, because it won't work." He said venomously, jerking my head on the side.

He walked next to his bookshelf, and took out the same book I was reading, to my horror. He knew. He picked it up from the bookshelf and examined it.

"I was wondering why this book was placed so oddly when I came in the room. I think I understand why now." He looked at me dangerously.

"What do we do with you now, hm?" He asked to no one in particular, examining me.

"Please don't kill me." I said desperately.

He chuckled. I didn't know whether it was an evil one or an amused one. I searched for his eyes desperately trying to find his intentions.

"Don't need to look like a scared little kitten, mundie. Unless of course, you decide to disobey and use your clever little antics again." He looked at me sternly.

"I won't." I said immediately.

"I don't trust you." Said Jace.

Suddenly, he walked towards me and removed the handcuffs. I didn't ask what he was up to since I was too nervous.

He grabbed me by the arm and started taking me towards the door.

I finally found my voice. "Where are we going?" I asked, being reluctant with my steps.

"To the cellar." He said to my horror.

"No!" I shrieked. I tried to be free, jerking off my arm from his grip but he was too strong and I knew I was going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

My attempts were doing nothing. He was about the open the door.

"Stop or I'll scream!" I said in haste. That was the best thing I could come up with. I realized how stupid I sounded.

He stopped all of a sudden, looking at me with amusement.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked, taking pleasure in my embarrassment.

"Shut up." I said jerking my arm off his grip finally and holding it where it hurt, looking down.

"No matter how stupid your 'blackmail' was, I have to say it worked." He said.

I looked up at him in disbelief.

"I do not want to wake up my fellow institute members because of a mundie like you." He said.

That hurt. How dare he say that? And what the hell is a 'mundie' he keeps calling me?

I glared at him.

"What does 'mundie' mean?" I asked finally, sick of this term. "My name is Evelyne by the way and I would be preferred to be called that." I said, folding my arms.

"Ah, so Evelyne is your name." he said, looking at me as if it all made sense now.

"I asked what 'mundie' means." I reminded him, annoyed.

"It means humans like you." He said.

"Are you not a human?" I asked.

"No."

"You look pretty human to me."

"I'm half angel, unlike you, who are weak and ignorant."

Rage filled in me. How dare he say that?

"I am not weak." I said with clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I didn't even realize until I felt a sharp pain in my right pinky finger that he was twisting it.

"Ouch!" I shrieked in pain.

"Now what do you call that?" he asked.

"Jace?" came a voice outside his room. It was a female's voice.

Jace's looked at me with wide eyes, the amusement gone.

He quickly grabbed me and tied me back to the chair with the handcuffs. I whimpered as he put those sharp metal handcuffs back to my already bruised wrists.

He then went outside the room, closing the lights.

I was left in the darkness of the room.

-xx-

Jace went outside, recognizing the voice of his favourite new institute member.

"Clary, what's wrong?" said Jace, tucking a strand of red her hair behind her hair.

Clary was wearing her pink pyjamas with a white spaghetti top, covered by an oversized black sweater which she wrapped protectively around her body.

"I heard some girl's voices from your room." said Clary, looking at Jace questioningly.

"It's the mundie girl who we thought ran away. She was found hiding in my room." said Jace.

"So she was found? What are we going to do with her now?" asked Clary, looking towards the door of his room.

"We cannot leave her right away. She knows about us." said Jace, looking at Clary with seriousness and concern in his eyes. "Anyways, what made you wake up in the middle of the night, was it her voice?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I had a nightmare. I went to the kitchen to get some water when I heard the faint noise of that girl from your room." Said Clary.

"Were you scared?" asked Jace.

"A little." Said Clary.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." Assured Jace, whispering.

Clary thought for a moment before she took Jace's arm and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notice.**

In almost every comment, everyone asks if this is a Clace story.

Today I shall make everything clear.

Yes, there is Clace in this story, as you can see. But the relationship between Evelyne (The OC) and Jace is more profound in this story.

The story revolves around Evelyne and Jace, but on the side, there will always be Clace.

Evelyne and Jace don't necessarily have anything romantic between them in the beginning of the story, there is more romance between Jace and Clary. But slowly that will change.

And that's all I can say. I cannot tell you everything.

By the way, a lot of people also asked me if the girl in the beginning is Clary. Let me point out things that will prove this wrong:

- The OC has dark hair, almost black. Clary has red hair.

- The OC has greyish/mixed colored eyes. Clary has very green eyes.

- The OC is 5'3. Clary is 5'2.

- The OC moved from England to New York when she was 12 and has a British accent. Clary was never raised in any other country than USA.

All these indications were clearly mentioned in the first chapter of the story.

I hope this cleared any confusion you had and if you have any questions, please let me know. I now hope that the questions about Clace/OC will decrease and there will be more comments about your actual thoughts on my chapters and how they went, and what you would like to see next.

**Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it and it means a lot. I love you all. 3 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**6. Dreams**

Clary took me to the kitchen and we sat on the chairs. She looked a bit awkward, not making any eye contact. I gently put my hand under her chin so that she was facing me.

"What is it, baby?" I asked.

"I just had a bad dream." She said. "I don't know if I should share it."

"You know you can tell me anything." Said Jace.

She sighed. "I had a dream about you… cheating on me." Said Clary.

Jace looked at her in disbelief. "You know I would never do that."

"I know, I know. But my dreams are usually accurate, and this dream felt very real. I just had a bad feeling." Said Clary.

Jace hugged Clary, his hand around her hair. "It was just a bad dream. And I will prove your dream wrong. I'll never cheat on you, Clary."

Clary smiled, feeling a bit relieved. 'Maybe he's right' she reassured herself and hugged Jace back, but deep down inside there was still an uncertainty there. It didn't go away, it just hid deeper inside.

Before going back to their rooms, they shared a brief kiss.

Jace opened the door of his room, and turned on the light. He realized the Mundie was still there in his room, handcuffed on the chair. She glared at him.

"Why so angry?" asked Jace, smirking.

"You just left me alone here in the dark, and you ask 'why so angry?'." I said with my teeth clenched.

"What should we do with you now?" he asked to no one in particular.

He came towards me and removed my handcuffs. "Get up, Mundie." He said.

"It's Evelyne, not Mundie!" I said.

"Ok, Evelyne." He said emphasizing on my name in mock.

I got up wincing in pain. I massaged my wrists and I was shocked to see my right wrist was bleeding. If Jace saw it he didn't show it.

"Go lay down on the bed." He ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." He said.

"I won't go unless you give me a reasonable reason" I said.

How dare he order me around? Which girl in her right mind would listen to an older guy telling her to go lay in his bed, in his room? That too a dangerous stranger called a shadowhunter.

"Do you not want to sleep peacefully? Or do you prefer the former place you were in? I wouldn't mind putting these handcuffs back on you, in fact I would be glad so I could sleep peacefully in my own bed." Jace said.

He said almost picking up the handcuffs back.

"Ok, I'm going." I said hurrying over the bed and sitting on it.

"I asked you to lay down, Evelyne." He said sternly.

Wow, he actually remembers my name. I awkwardly lay down on his bed, his bed sheets smelling of him. I hate it.

He picked up a small rope from his drawer and came over, leaning over the bed post near my feet and started tying my foot with the rope. I sat up immediately.

"What the hell?" I asked.

He didn't answer and kept doing what he was doing. He was attaching my ankle with the bed post so I couldn't run away.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked. "You know I won't run away this time!"

"I do not trust you." He answered. With that, he just disappeared. Without telling me anything he just walked out of the room.

I lay there thinking about everything that just happened within the last 24 hours. It was unbelievable. That's why I fainted earlier. Because I've never seen someone disappear in thin air in my life before. I still think it could all just be a dream. If it's really a dream, I just hope to wake up as soon as possible. I can't take it anymore. If this is a dream, it would be my weirdest dream in life.

My feet felt cold so I took the blanket over me, reaching it till my waist.

Maybe if I go sleep now, I will wake up back in my house, in my room. And then everything will be normal again. Me going to work, going to college, making my own food at home, and then going to sleep. Wait, I'm not really sure if I want that though.

The door opens and Jace comes in holding a little kit, after about 20 minutes. It was like an aid kit. Before he looked at me, I closed my eyes, and acted like I was sleeping. I wanted to see what he would do.

I felt the bed compress near me. He was sitting by my side. I felt my wrist being held by his hand, and suddenly felt a stinging pain where it was bleeding. I yelped. He gave no signs of shock and acted as nothing happened even when I clearly 'woke up' in an instant.

"Your antics won't work again with me, little Mundie." He said, focusing on my bruise and applying whatever he was applying on my bruise with cotton.

"But didn't it work when I ran away and you couldn't find me anymore?" I asked.

"Where are you right now?" he asked.

What does that have to do with anything?

"In… you room." I said.

"Under who's control are you right now?" he asked.

I see. But I won't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm in my control. I was always and always will be in my own control." I said.

"Wrong." He answered. "You are under mine and the institute's control right now."

"That's because you forced me to! I never wanted to be here." I said, tears threatening to fall.

He now looked at me in the eyes finally.

"Exactly. Life is not always in our control." He said. "So no, your antics did not work." He concluded.

He got up and walked to the door, closing the lights.

"Goodnight, Mundie." He said before closing the door.

I touched where he was fixing my bruise and felt a band-aid there. Is he really as bad as I think?


End file.
